One Last Party
by witty7103
Summary: My Second Story I Hope You Like It!
1. Chapter 1

Hello My Name Is Heru Gachi I'm 18 and in love with a girl named shera humani. we'll we've been friends for as long as I could remember. I'm mostly called the trouble kid because I ditch class, I sleep in math, I get in fights ect. one day we decide to go on a expedition threw the forest because we all heard this stupid kids story that was about a tall figure named slender. we all laughed about it and made fun of it. "heru" shera said "uh yes?" I responded "should we really be out here? I mean do you know what's out here?" she said "don't worry I will take care it if any thing happens I got this" I responded pulling out a 10 mm pistol. we walked threw the forest for 30 minutes and finally decided to go home. "see you tomorrow!" she said "ok!" I resonded


	2. News

hi guys! i have not been writing as you can see but so i got over 100 views on my last story! so i hope we can do that on this one! chapter 2 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up to a morning of fresh air by morning i mean 3:35pm so i took my car and headed to shera's house to hang. she's a gamer black and purple hair eats food. ya'know random girl! i got there and knocked on the door. "i don't want your girlscout cookies!" she yelled. as i laughed i said "well screw you dan woman!" "shut up heru! i'm coming!" she replied she let me in and punched me in the back "ow!" i yelled "hey i would not cry about a soft punch!" she said "i'm not crying! what makes you think that!" i said we went to the living room to play some Mega Ultra Cool Sounding Game! it's a good game! but i did not win like all the time if i got 20 bucks every time i loose i'll be rich as google! later that day i went to chipotle! and watched south park and then cliffhanger XD.


	4. Chapter 4

One ugly morning i decided to launch illegal fireworks. Man i love being bad! I went to this firework's store and got the biggest loudest firework's i could find. I decided to bring some friends over to help so i don't get blown up. i waited three hours for them. finally they got here. "where the hell were you guys?!" i said "we were at shera's you know our hang night!" craig responded "fuck i forgot about that!" i yelled "it's ok bro! were going to go see the nightmare on elm street soon!" gatlin said "ok let's just do this thing." i quietly said. i got out my lighter to set off the missile. 5...4...3...2...1... BANG! the missile flew in the air like a jet! but something was not...right..."oh fuck!" craig yelled the firework crashed into a tree and i burst into flames! "get in the car!" i yelled we ran to the jeep. craig got out his keys. "go god damn it go!" craig yelled trying to start the car. finally he got it running and we drove off.

* * *

 **so yeah i worked hard so stay witty!**


	5. Chapter 5

the next day after the fire I ransacked through my kitchen to find some food... well I found no food none zip. "GOD DAMN YOU AWSOME FOOD PRODUCTS!" I yelled. a couple hours later I got me food and sat down at my mac to watch some fails on youtube all of them are the same thing looped so dislike! "shera never called or craig nor gatlin. so I called out the big guns... Da Da Daaaaaaa! alex lovekamp. he is a big party person he throws party across the US! well he quit doing that stuff booz drugs streemerz but ill call him anyway

* * *

 **sorry for the wait I had stuff to do why so chapter short I don't now butt I will mae a new story or bonus content no the story is not ending thx for the wait and stay witty!**


	6. Chapter 6

after that day heru was regretting his choices... he did not mean for the forest burning down. it was a smooth windy morning the wind felt like a soft push from a small child. the sun shined bright on his eyes no one was outside for awhile there has been bombings and armed robberies around the area. still heru started to have headaches and started getting dizzy he went to the hospital to check it out but they could not find the cause. heru texted shera and told her what was happening "so you have nausea?" she sent the text about five minutes for her to talk the cause... **laziness!**

 **h** **eru: so there has been missing teens round the forest area lately have you seen the news?**

 **shera: nope why ask noob**

 **heru: I don't know I think we should go check it out**

 **shera: and then go missing**

 **heru: I can handle it ;]**

 **later that weird morning heru and shera went to grey forest to go figure the mysterious runaways...** "don't worry we will be ok" heru told shera "and you think I don't know that?" she replied "we will just have to find out"

* * *

so I know I know umegurd to smel uhhuhuhuuh no im actually in a hurry and next chapter things going to be 2spooks4mez


End file.
